dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Orgodemir
Orgodemir is the antagonist and the last boss of Dragon Quest VII. He is the force behind all the evil that the Hero and his party encounter during the game. Orgodemir also appears in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 and Dragon Quest IX as a Legacy Bosses. Dragon Quest VII History Long before the game begins, Orgodemir set out to seal all lands and cast them in darkness. He was opposed by God and the Four Elemental Spirits: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. God was defeated and the four spirits were scattered. However, God had put a system into place that would allow the world to be reborn again within the Estard Fane. Synopsis The Hero and his party travel to the past through the Excavation Site Pedestal in the Deja Country. After putting the necessary shards in place, they are able to enter the Demon Lord's stronghold. They witness the defeat of God by the Demon Lord. After traversing through the stronghold, they encounter the Demon Lord. Orgodemir taunts the party by saying they are foolish to throw their lives away for the sake of God. He even allows them to walk away. However, if the player refuses, Orgodemir will fight the party. When the player defeats Orgodemir, he tells them that although they were able to defeat his body, his soul will never die. With that, he disappears, ending Disc 1. In Disc 2, the party reunites with the present day Dejans in their ceremony to revive God. With Aira dancing in the Innocent Robe and Johann playing the Terra Tula, God is revived. However, unbeknownst to the party, this is really Orgodemir in disguise. As God, Orgodemir thanks the party for reviving him and tells them that he will issue peace to the entire worlds. Months later, Orgodemir, disguised as God, has the populace of the world build him a palace at the center of the world known as the Crystal Palace. Melvin has been working with him as part of security. After its completion, he invites representatives from all nations to hear him speak. He tells them that he is God and that evil has been defeated. He instructs them to do dispose of their weapons as they will have no need for them and not to take the life of a human or a monster. Orgodemir, as God, then asks the Hero to give him the Dark Ruby as it is evil. With this, the audience with God is finished and he disappears. As the Hero's Party leaves the Crystal Palace, they see Melvin being chased by soldiers, claiming that he has committed treason against God. As the party leaves to return to Estard, the country is sealed and thrown into darkness. This is the work of Orgodemir. Melvin communicates this to the party via Mindspeak. He tells the party that God went about sealing the worlds that he said were evil. When Melvin questioned this judgment, he was called a traitor. However, he learned of the four Elemental Spirits and they are the only beings able to shed light on God's actions. When the party find all the Elemental Spirits, they go to the Crystal Palace and reveal that God is actually the Demon Lord. Unfortunately, this leaves the Spirits overtaxed and unable to defeat the Demon Lord. After his ruse is revealed, Orgodemir transforms the Crystal Palace into the Dark Palace and it serves as the final dungeon of the game. The party enters the Dark Palace and reaches the Demon Lord. He tells them that he is the new God and that they will not be able to defeat him because they are ephemeral creatures. The party challenges Orgodemir. With their victory, Orgodemir wonders why he was defeated and postulates the party is actually God. Orgodemir's final defeat brings peace to the world Strategy The player fights Orgodemir twice at the end of each disc. In the first battle, he has two forms, and in the second battle, he has four forms. Disc One Strategy In Orgodemir first form, he has about 3000 HP. He can attack a maximum of three turns. His physical attacks hit for about 50 HP. At his disposal are Blazemore, Lightning, Magma, Explodet and Windbeast. He can put a party member to sleep with Suspicious Glint and can remove the party's positive status changes with Freezing Pulse. Orgodemir's second form has about 4200 HP. He can attack twice in one round. He can charge the party member, causing about 150 HP in damage. He can spew cold air at the party for 50 HP, Scorching Air for about 100 HP and Vacuum for 80 HP. He can also use Freezing Pulse. Orgodemir in the first disc can be a challenge depending on what classes the party has become. By this time, the party should have mastered some of the initial classes and be in intermediate classes. The Warrior/Dancer Hybrid technique SwordDance is an invaluable skill in this battle as it allows the player to attack 4 times. QuadHits also works as well. The Fighter's final technique, Windbeast, can cause 80-130 HP in damage. The Shepherd technique Woolguard will lessen the damage taken by breaths but will be removed by Freezing Pulse. It is recommended that one of your party members master the Cleric class so that they will have access to HealAll and Vivify. Also, the player should give one of the party member's the SageRock as it is comparable to a Healmore spell on the entire party. Other than that, use your strongest spells and skills to defeat Orgodemir. Disc Two Strategy Orgodemir's first form is like his second form in the first disc. He has about 3500 HP. He attacks the party with breath attacks. His Freezing breath hits for about 100 HP and Whitefire does 120 HP. Woolguard plus any armor that decreases flame or cold damage helps against this form. His physical attacks hit for 100-125 HP and he can whip his tail to hit everyone for 100 HP. His second form is similar to his first form on the first disc. He has about 3300 HP. Like in the first disc, this form is mostly a spellcaster. He can attack three times. At his disposal are energy balls similar to Antoria in Dharma, Suspicious glint, Blazemost, DeMagic, Explodet, Punch, Freezing Pulse and WindBeast. He can also hurl intense flames which damages the party for 100 HP. Orgodemir's third form has about 3000 HP. He can attack twice in one round. He can poison the party with PoisonFog, confuse a party member with ConfuHit, and use Terrifying Cry which hits the party and does about 150 HP. His final form has about 5000 HP. In this form, he can summon a Bulbose and a Dagorlach. He can meditate to restore 500 HP. He can use WhiteFire and Megamagic which can cause 200+ HP in damages. He can also pray to restore his MP. He still has access to Freezing Pulse. Fighting Orgodemir in the second disc is a challenge. The Godhand's Ultrahit really helps bring down his Health. SwordDance and Windbeast helps as well. One character should be assigned to healing the party. If that character has been a TeenIdol before, the skill Hustle is useful here. It also helps if one or two of your party members are in the Hero Class as they will gain health after every round of battle. Do not be afraid to use WorldDews and WorldLeaves. Use everything you have to finally defeat Orgodemir Dragon Quest IX :"Screams enemies into submission with a blood-curdling cry, then hits hard with Hellfire. Always attacks twice. Doesn't like people to know he's really a dumpy dragon, so disguises himself as a dashing young dandy." - Dragon Quest IX bestiary Orgodemir appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #176 (or received at special events). *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Dragon Quest Monster: Joker 2 Gallery Image:Orgodemir6.gif Image:Orgodemir5.gif Image:Orgodemir1.gif Image:Orgodemir2.gif Image:Orgodemir3.gif Image:Orgodemir4.gif Image:Orgodemir.png Image:Orgodemir2.png Image:Orgodemir.gif Image:Orgodemir21.gif Image:Zombie-orgodemir.jpg Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies